vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyouji Kuzunoha
Summary The protagonist is attacked by demons at an Amusement Park, but he is saved by the real Kyouji Kuzunoha. However, the protagonist is later trapped in a warehouse by Sid Davis(The game main antagonist). Sid sadistically hunts and kills the protagonist. The protagonist's spirit possesses the recently deceased body of Kyouji, the man who had saved him before. He then begins a quest to find a way to return to his original body and eliminate the demons haunting Hirasaki City. At the end of the game, when asked by Rei Reiho what his real name is, he can choose to inherit Kyouji's name or use his own name. Either way, he continues to stop demons from causing destruction in the city. He appears as one of the Ultimate Bosses in Soul Hackers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Protagonist, Not Kyouji, Kyouji Kuzunoha. Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Gender: Male. Age: Late Teens before possessing the real Kyouji Classification: Human, Devil Summoner, Detective, Kuzunoha Clan. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Possession (Can swap bodies once dead), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Kyouji can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Time Travel, Information Analysis (Can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Defeated Sid Davis and The Demiurge) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: ''' At least '''Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Possibly limitless Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Swords, Guns, GUMP (Gun-COMP) Intelligence: High, he becomes a successful detective later on. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Summoners Category:Detectives Category:Kuzunoha Clan Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users